Rick Webber (Chris Robinson)
Ginny Blake 1984 (invalid) | romances = Monica Quartermaine (engaged; affair, 1977-80) Theresa Carter (deceased) | children = Laura Spencer (adoptive) Blackie Parrish (foster) (with Lesley) Mike Webber (adoptive) Rick Webber, Jr. (with Ginny ) | grandchildren = Cameron Spencer (adoptive) Jake Spencer (legal) Aiden Spencer (via Lucky) Charlotte Cassadine Rocco Falconeri (via Lulu) | grandparents = | aunts/uncles = | nieces/nephews = Steven Webber Sarah Webber Elizabeth Webber Hayden Barnes (via Jeff) Cameron Spencer Jake Spencer Aiden Spencer (great; via Elizabeth) | cousins = | relatives = |color = #c0c0c0 |color text = black | species = }} Dr. Richard "Rick" Webber, Sr., MD was a fictional character on the popular ABC soap opera General Hospital. He is the son of the late, Lars Webber and his wife, Helene Webber and the older half-brother of Dr. Jeff Webber. Rick was portrayed by Michael Gregory from 1976 to 1978 and Chris Robinson from 1978 to 2002. Casting The role was originated by Michael Gregory, who appeared on the series from 1976 to 1978. Following Gregory's departure, the role was re-cast with Chris Robinson, who remained with the series until November 26, 1986. Following a sixteen-year absence, Robinson reprised the role from June 27 to August 30, 2002, at which point the character was murdered at the hands of Scott Baldwin on August 9, 2002. On March 11, 2013, it was announced that Robinson would reprise the role for the series' 50th anniversary and appeared on April 2, 2013. History 1970s and 80s In 1976, Dr. Rick Webber was on sabbatical in Africa and presumed to have died in a plane crash. Actually, Rick was captured by African revolutionaries and held prisoner for almost a year. His grieving lover Dr. Monica Bard married his younger brother Dr. Jeff Webber. In 1977, Rick resurfaced alive and well and Monica and Jeff's marriage collapsed. Meanwhile, Rick and recently widowed Dr. Lesley Faulkner's relationship blossomed. They were married that same year. In 1979, Rick and Monica rekindled their romance even though she had since married Dr. Alan Quartermaine. After a one-night stand with Rick, Monica was pregnant and wasn't sure if the father was her husband Alan or her lover Rick. At first she thought Rick was the father and he divorced Lesley so he and Monica could be together. Alan, hurt and humiliated was furious. He made several attempts to kill Rick and Monica. But soon it came to light that Alan was indeed the father of little AJ. A devastated Rick went back to Lesley. Rick married Ginny Blake in August on 1984, and they left town on November 26, 1986 for New York City, he had accepted a job at New York General Hospital. Years earlier a teenage Laura Webber walked in on Rick and a nurse named Theresa Carter having sex in the attic. Theresa panicked and attacked Laura. Laura defended her self and accidentally killed her in the process. Laura repressed the memory and it took its toll on her sanity years later. 2000s In 2002, Luke and Laura reconciled and planned to remarry. Laura invited Rick to give her away at the wedding. While in the attic above the garage now owned by the Scorpios, Laura remembered the incident with Rick and Theresa. Rick walked in. Laura panicked, thinking he was going to hurt her, and Rick attempted to inject her with a sedative and was knocked unconscious, dying from his injuries. It was presumed that Laura hit him over the head with a candlestick, accidentally killing him. Luke broke the news to Laura and she had a breakdown, causing her to slip into catatonia. It turns out that Scott Baldwin heard noises and screaming coming from the attic and was the one who hit Rick with the candlestick. Over the years Scott visited Laura several times at Shadybrook Sanitarium and in 2007 confessed to a catatonic Laura his role in Rick's untimely death. 2013 return Rick Webber returned on April 2nd, 2013 as a ghost to Tracy and Monica. Rick returned to make peace with Alan after many years and to encourage Monica and Tracy to do the same. He was joined by the ghosts of Alan Quartermaine, and Emily Quartermaine. Crimes Committed *Injected Laura Webber with a medication that caused her to forget that she had killed Theresa Carter *Covered up the death of Theresa Carter and buried her body *Tried to inject Laura Webber with a syringe containing a medication to erase her memory Health and Vitals *Held prisoner for ten months in Africa by revolutionaries and presumed deceased 1976 *Bludgeoned to death with a candlestick by Scott Baldwin 9, 2002 Family tree | | | | | | | | | | | _ }} References External links *Who's Who in Port Charles: Rick Webber Category:Characters Category:General Hospital characters Category:Fictional medical personnel Category:Fictional doctors Category:1970s Category:1980s Category:2000s Category:Characters with generational suffixes Category:Characters created by Eileen Pollock Category:Characters created by Robert Mason Pollock Category:2010s Category:Characters introduced by Gloria Monty Category:Characters introduced by Jill Farren Phelps Category:Characters introduced by Frank Valentini Category:Webber family